


Respect

by ChibitaliaxHRE



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibitaliaxHRE/pseuds/ChibitaliaxHRE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean appear, and Jareth does something dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just wandered into my mind while I was reading Labyrinth fan fiction, and wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!

       "It's your fault."

 

       "You started it!"

 

       "You're the one who trapped us in this stupid bubble, assbutt."

 

       "You APPEARED in my BEDROOM!"

 

       "I'm an Angel of the Lord, you figment."

 

       "Figment?! I am no figment! I am the Goblin King, Ruler of the Underground. I reordered time, and I have turned the world upside down. You should show me some respect!"

 

       "I gripped Dean Winchester tight and raised him from perdition. You should show ME some respect."

 

       Sarah and Dean sighed simultaneously as Jareth and Castiel continued to bicker pointlessly over who owed whom more respect. It was going to be a long eternity trapped in a masquerade...

 


	2. Note to self

Just a notice to myself, or anyone who happens to see this and read the story:

I will be writing an expanded form of this story that goes into more detail of how, exactly, this whole debachle managed to happen. 

If that's interesting to you, lemme know! If not, hope you enjoyed the short little story I wrote a few years ago!

To my future, post-graduation self (so, like 2 1/2 months in the future): WE ARE GOING TO WRITE, DAMMIT WE'VE PROCRASTINATED ENOUGH. WRITE.

Anyone else who stumbles across this: Hiya. Wanna piece of cake?


End file.
